


Luz y magia

by TheLittlemermaid23



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlemermaid23/pseuds/TheLittlemermaid23
Summary: Hermonie y elisa son compañeras de cuarto en el orfanatorio, ambas perdieron a sus padres en la última guerra donde el niño que vivió, mató a voldemort, por una lado hermonie tuvo suerte de que la adoptarán los dumbledore, pero elisa se la pasaba en hogares de acogida y en el orfanato, estudiaron juntas la primaria para brujas ambas se encuentran atrapadas en un sin fin de problemas y aventuras, ambas desean entrar a hogwarts.Entra para descubrir más
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape/Sybill Trelawney
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, buenas tardes, días, noches o madrugadas, espero que disfrutes la lectura, pido disculpas cualquier falta de ortografía.

Minerva entró a la habitación de hermonie que tenía en hogwarts encendió la luz, la mujer llevaba su túnica verde esmeralda y el perfume que la caracterizaba

Buenos días gatito es hora de despertar - Quito Las cobijas de hermonie-

Buenos días mami - respondió la pequeña mientras se sentaba aún adormilada estirando sus brazos-

Te prepare el agua para bañarte gatito-le sonrió la mujer-y hoy te llevara hagrid a la primaria por que tu papá y yo tenemos una reunión con unos padres - le dijo minerva mientras la ayudaba a bañarse. 

Mamá crees que después de la primaria pueda ir con Elisa a estudiar? - pregunto la pequeña mientras se lavaba el cabello-

Mmm no lo sé hermonie la verdad, Elisa es un poco problemática siempre que vas con ella algún lado pasa algo, además ¿con que familia está ahora? - respondio con tono severo mientras le quitaba el jabón del cabello-

Está en el orfanato Martha, perdón la srita. Dargett - enfatizaba la última frase-dijo que no había problema a que yo fuera a pasar la tarde ahí, ella me va a cuidar y cualquier cosa que pase te llamara de inmediato - volteaba a ver a minerva - pero no va a pasar nada de verdad nos vamos a portar bien solo estudiaremos, no quiero que Elisa repruebe y me prometí ayudarla. 

A ver hermonie cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes 7 años y que no puedes hacerte responsable de las demás personas no eres un adulto y si elisa reprueba es asunto de ella, no tuyo, además no puedes tomar decisiones sin consultarme antes - envolvió a hermonie en la toalla y la cargo a la cama- 

Mamá por favor Elisa es como mi hermana, es la hermana que nunca tendre - juntaba sus manos-

Como sabes que nunca tendrás una hermana? - le ayudaba a vestirse- a lo mejor tu papá y yo vamos a tener un bebé, tu no puedes saber eso - le ponía la camisa del uniforme - 

Hermonie frunció el seño- el día que me adoptaron escuche a amelia decir que no podían tener hijos propios - agarraba del hombro a minerva para no caerse cuando ponía su falda-

La srita bones para ti, a los adultos se les habla de usted, ves a lo que me refiero elisa esta muy mal educada y todo lo malo le aprendes - le abrochaba la falda- 

Elisa no tiene papás, la poca educación que aprende es en el orfanato y la poca que le dan el casa de acogida - dijo hermonie con tristeza- yo tuve mucha suerte al que me eligieran y soy muy feliz - abrazando a minerva-te amo mamá 

Te amo gatito, eres lo mejor que tengo y me aterra perderte - le da un beso en la frente- pero esta bien te dejaré ir - le hace señas para que se sentará mientras transformaba un cepillo-pero hermonie si hacen algo muy grave como lo de la última vez, te voy a tener que dar clases en casa o te cambiare de colegio y no volverás a verla - le decía minerva mientras la peinaba-

Si mamá te lo prometo nos vamos a portar bien - sonreía hermonie- solo vamos a estudiar 

Si se portan bien, hablaré con la srita Dargett, para que el fin de semana le de permiso a Elisa de venir a dormir contigo - terminaba de peinarla-

Si mamá eso me hace feliz - la abraza-eres la mejor mamá del mundo. 

Vamos hagrid te espera- le toma la mano de hermonie y salen de las habitaciones privadas de albus y minerva- iré por ti antes de la cena y le llamaré a la srita Dargett para saber si ya están ahí. 

Si mamá - sonreia-

Más tarde

Una pequeña pelirroja con unos ojos azules bastantes grandes y pecas esperaba ansiosa a su mejor amiga

Gracias por traerme hadrig- le dijo hermonie al semigigante-

Disfruto tu compañía pequeña-le sonrio-

Hadrig-eliza corrió abrazarlo- que alegría verte, hola monie 

Hola pequeña- contesto el hombre a la pequeña bruja-se portan bien y estudien mucho, ahora entren

Adiós hadrid - movió la mano la pelirroja-. 

Nos vemos más tarde e  
Hadrig-le dijo hermonie a hadrig.  
Ambas niñas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la escuela

Te dieron permiso-pregunto Elisa a hermonie-

O si pero nos tenemos que portar bien, si hago algo mal me van a cambiar de colegio-dijo hermonie con tristeza. 

Vale tu mamá si que es una bruja en toda la extensión de la palabra-ambas niñas se miraron y soltaron unas carcajadas- perdón es la costumbre en el barrio donde viví con mi última familia era un barrio muggle y se me pegaron ciertas frases, aveces se me olvidaba que era una bruja- sonreia- y no te preocupes solo quiero que me ayudes a estudiar

Si eso le dije que solo estudiaremos y si nos portamos bien va a hablar con Martha para que te quedes el sábado en hogwarts- hermonie se sentaba en un columpio-

Chido, como una pijamada - comenzó a empujar a hermonie-

QUE es una pijamada - preguntaba hermonie mientras volaba en el columpio- más fuerte uuuu

Una pijamada o una fiesta de pijamas es como una pequeña reunión ven películas comen frituras se pintan las uñas y así ya sabes cosas de chicas - empujaba más fuerte- lo hacen las niñas muggles están despiertas toda la noche. 

Se oye padre pero no se si mamá nos deje comer frituras - mientras el columpio iba y venía - o ver pelicuas nisiquiera creo que nos deje estar despiertas toda la noche pero podemos jugar un ratito y luego dormir. 

Si esta bien con que pase la noche fuera del internado soy más que feliz - seguía empujando a hermonie - 

Después de la escuela ambas niñas pasaron la tarde estudiando y evitaron los problemas.

Buenas tardes, srita Dargett vengo por hermonie - dijo la mujer con un semblante bastante severo- y me gustaría hablar con Elisa 

Buenas tardes señora Dumblendore por aquí ambas chicas están en la habitación - la dirigió a la habitación- se portaron bien - abrió la puerta- hermonie llegó tu mamá - mirando a ambas niñas sentadas en la cama estudiando. 

Me alegra que estén estudiando y que no se hallan metido en problemas - dijo minerva mientras veía a las niñas- Elisa le dije a hermonie que el sábado puedes ir a hogwarts, claro si la srita dargett esta de acuerdo,el domingo por la tarde te traeremos de vuelta. 

Por mi no hay ningún problema-contesto la srita dargett-

Claro sra. Dumbledore yo encantada de que me halla invitado-sonrió la pequeña 

Es hora de irnos hermonie despidete de Elisa -le dijo minerva a la castaña-que descanses Elisa nos vemos el sábado yo vendre por ti el sábado en la mañana-

Gracias sra. - abrazo a hermonie- te quiero descansa-se despidieron con su juego de manos. 

Las 3 salieron de la habitación  
Muchas gracias srita dargett - miró a hermonie-adelantarte con tu papá mi amor tengo que hablar algo con la srita dargett. 

Hasta luego srita dargett - la abrazo-me dio gusto saludarla 

A mi también hermonie te portas bien corazón - le da un beso y luego la ven irse-llegaron muy pequeñas ambas tenían 2 años y se volvieron inseparables. 

Si conozco la historia perfectamente se ven como hermanas mi hija me lo repite cada que tiene la oportunidad - respondió minerva - lo que quiero hablarte es sobre Elisa hable con amelia hace rato, no sabe qué va a pasar con Elisa si sigue así le van a quitar el caso y se lo pasarán a dolores - miró con preocupación-

He tenido niños con dolores y no les va muy bien los ponen con familias un poco difíciles ya sabes - la bruja más joven respondió-no se que futuro tenga Elisa, pero es una niña un poco difícil a nosotros nos cuesta trabajo controlarla. 

Estoy al tanto de todas sus aventuras Mas en las que mi hija se ve involucrada por el momento hay que mantenernos al margen a ver que sucede-respondió minerva - muchas gracias por cuidar de hermonie, me voy que tengo que llevar a hogwarts antes de la cena, tengo muchos niños que hay que corretearlos para que cenen. - sonrió y camino a la salida-

La entiendo perfecto estos futuros magos y brujas piensan que pueden vivir solo de magia - se despidió de la bruja mayor-

Continuará......


	2. la oscuridad viene por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una bruja viene por Elisa, pero sybill asegura que la oscuridad esta detrás de ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los personajes perteneces a la grandiosa j.k rowling, excepto Elisa Wisewitch y Agatha Strongwitch

El sábado había llegado y las niñas estaban muy emocionadas minerva paso temprano por Elisa para llevarla a hogwarts 

Marriot les va a traer la comida y necesito que se acaben todas sus verduras - ambas niñas pusieron cara de asco- si se acaban sus platos les voy a conseguir unas frituras para que vean una película pero se dormirán temprano

Mami- Hermione hablo-queremos ver el partido de quidditch

No lo se mi amor tengo que hablar con tu papá antes - le sonrió- por que no llevas a tu amiga a tu habitación y se quedan ahí tengo que ver que mis leones se hallan alimentado y por favor Hermione no quiero que salgan de las habitaciones no quiero problemas - las señalo-

Si mama- respondió Hermione mientras jalaba a Elisa a su cuarto-

Al no confiar en la palabra de Hermione decidió poner un hechizo que le permitiría saber si las niñas salían

Me vas a llevar a ver la choza de hadrig - observaba de la ventana al semi gigante- quiero conocer a todos los animales que me cuentas

Si cuando mamá venga pediremos permiso - respondió Hermione-

A lo mejor es la última vez que vengo me cambiaron de asistente social y parece que mi nueva asistente fue más efectiva que el lunes tengo una entrevista con una nueva familia - gira los ojos-

Y tienes nuevas ideas para ahuyentar a tu nueva familia? - preguntó Hermione-

Lo dices como si lo hiciera a propósito en parte si, pero no, aparte tu tuviste suerte a mi me toca puras familias que no me quieren - dijo con decepción - 

Esta veras que si y podremos jugar juntas mientras nuestras mamás se tomas una taza de té - sonrió-

Así como tu amiguita ginny-rodó los ojos - ayer fuimos con mi mamá a visitar a los Weasley y jugué con Gini bla bla bla -imitando la Voz de Hermione y haciendo gestos-

No seas celosa tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana - se cruzó de brazos- aparte yo no hablo así

Ambas se rieron y escucharon voces afuera

Son tus papás? - pregunto Elisa

No se, ven vamos a ver - salieron a la sala pero no había nada y se dieron cuenta que el alboroto venía de afuera y decidieron salir

2 estudiantes de hogwarts estaban discutiendo uno era de slytherin y el otro de gryffindor ambas niñas se quedaron paradas viendo como discutían 

Duelo duelo duelo - comenzaron a gritar todos al rededor 

Minerva sintió la energía del hechizo que había dejado y corrió, claramente la había desobedecido y habían salido de la habitación 

Hermione jalo a Elisa - ven, va a ver un duelo 

Genial - contestó Elisa

Todos háganse un lado - un niño mayor alejaba a los demás estudiantes sin darse cuenta de las niñas que estaban ahí 

El duelo comenzó desde pequeños hechizos hasta transformaciones - ambas niñas veían y sonreían- apareció una serpiente y todo los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y correr ambas niñas quedaron paradas sin saber dónde ir - la serpiente las tenía acorraladas- 

Vipera evanesca- grito minerva apuntando con su varita y haciendo desaparecer a la serpiente- que carajos pasó aquí - ambas niñas corrieron abrazarla - a ustedes dos les dije que no salieran por que me desobedecieron? - ustedes 2-señalo a los 2 niños del duelo- a la oficina del director saben que los duelos solo son permitidos en el club de duelo, pusieron en peligro a sus compañeros y a 2 niñas - abrazaba a las niñas que estaban bastante asustadas- todos los demás a sus habitaciones no quiero ver a ninguno en el corredor es un castigo por dejarse llevar y poner en peligro su vida y se cancela el partido de quiditch -grito muy molesta- todos corrieron a sus habitaciones los 2 involucrados caminaron a la oficina de Dumbledore y minerva tomó a las niñas de la mano y las condujo a la sala de estar-les di un orden, que se quedarán aquí adentro. 

Es que escuchamos alboroto y salimos a ver que pasaba - respondió Hermione con la cabeza abajo-

Hermione tu sabes que tienes prohibido salir si no es con un adulto - casi gritando-. 

Sra. Dumbledore, Pensamos que era usted y su esposo - dijo sin levantar la cabeza-

Espero que les halla servido de experiencia-se levantó-Marriot -grito-

Que necesita la Sra. De Marriot - habló la pequeña elfa-

Necesito que me hagas el favor de cuidarme este par, tengo que arreglar el problema con 2 estudiantes- miró a ambas niñas-y ustedes 2 mírenme - las niñas levantaron la cabeza-las quiero viendo a la pared y el Partido de quidditch esta cancelado así que no irán - agarro a Hermione y la puso en una parte de la pared-tu bien sabes que me molesta que me desobedezcas pusiste tu vida en peligro y hemos hablado mucho sobre eso - tomo a Elisa y la puso del otro lado-lo siento Elisa se que eres una invitada pero pusiste tu vida en peligro y mereces un castigo, no quiero que hablen todo lo que hagan me lo dirá Marriot - se va-

las niñas permanecieron paradas alrededor de media hora paradas mirando a la pared, hasta que entraron Albus y minerva

entonces si estuvo fuerte el asunto -dijo Albus mirando a ambas niñas paradas mirando a la pared-para recibir tal castigo

muchas gracias Marriot por cuidarlas, te puedo encargar la comida de ambas por favor-le sonreía a la pequeña elfa-

si mi Ama en un momento Marriot trae la comida de la pequeña srita. y su amiga-con un plop desapareció-

cuanto tiempo estarán castigadas este par de alborotadoras -decía Albus mientras se sentaba en el sillón-

debería de darles un par de nalgadas a cada una a ver si hacia aprenden -decía muy molesta- vengan aquí las 2 

ambas niñas se acercaron con la cabeza abajo, minerva se sentó en el sillón para estar a la altura de las niñas

nos va a pegar Sra. Dumbledore ?-pregunto Elisa con pena y miedo.

no Elisa ,pero debería odio que me desobedezcan. a ver que iba a decirles en el orfanato si te hubiera pasado algo, pero ya pensare en un castigo apropiado para ustedes 2,ahora lávense las manos que van a comer y quiero que se terminen todo -les sonrió a ambas niñas y las miro irse al lavabo 

que crees que nos castigue tu mama?-le susurraba Elisa-

si, lo mas seguro es que nos mande a hacer deberes -dijo Hermione-ojala nos mande con la tía poppy pero tu ahí te aburrirías por que me pone a leer-se sacaba las manos-

ojala se le olvide -contesto Elisa-

no conoces a mi madre nada se le olvida -dijo Hermione a Elisa- ya esta su comida en la mesa grito minerva desde el comedor- vamos ya antes de que se enoje mas -ambas niñas corrieron al comedor 

quiero que se terminen todas las verduras-les daba el plato a cada una- no se me levantaran hasta que se lo terminen -ambas niñas miraban con decepción las verduras

mama va a ver postre? -pregunto Hermione

lo merecen? - respondió minerva tajantemente ambas niñas menearon la cabeza diciendo no- pero si se lo terminan las dejaran comer un poco de helado solo si se lo terminan

vale yo paso, Sra. muchas gracias pero en realidad no tengo hambre -empujo el plato- creo que la serpiente me dejo un poco aturdida.

minerva empujo el plato hacia Elisa-te vas a comer todo que bien te hace falta estas muy flaca y nada que la serpiente te dejo aturdida o prefieres que yo te de de comer -la mira desafiante-

la niña tomo el plato y comenzó a comer - no se levantaran hasta que se terminen todo y después irán donde la profesora trelawney ayudarle a limpiar sus bolitas de cristal 

con la tía sybill? -pregunto Hermione- 

si las llevare ya que terminen a si que apúrense para que tengan tiempo para jugar -les dijo-

muy a luchas ambas niñas se terminaron sus verduras y luego comieron alegremente su helado después fueron llevadas donde sybill donde ayudaban alegremente a limpiar las bolitas de cristal 

y como funciona? de donde se enciende? -pregunto Elisa con una bola en la mano

no-tomo la bola y agarro a la niña de la mano, la bola comenzó a verse con humo- puedo ver que vienen días muy oscuros para ti, una persona muy mala entrara a tu vida , estarás muy cerca de morir -interrumpe severus- 

que carajos sybill- vio a las niñas asustadas-son unas niñas para tus tonterías, quieres quedarte sin trabajo, acaso?

no, ojala vieras los que veo -viendo su bolita de cristal- esta niña -vuelve a interrumpir severus- 

quieres que minerva te mate? -saco su varita

tío mi mama tiene que saber que Elisa esta en peligro -dijo Hermione apunto de llorar-

severus apunto su varita -obliviate- a cada una le borro lo que había dicho sybil-ambas niñas miraron un poco confundidas- minerva me pidió de favor que las llevara a la habitación -volteo a ver a sybill- y tu y yo ahorita vamos hablar-tomo a ambas niñas de la mano y se las llevo 

seguro que se divirtieron -les dijo minerva al verlas entrar-muchas gracias severus, quieres una taza de te?

de nada minerva ,lo que necesites y no, gracias, tengo que hablar con sybil de unos asuntos -se va-

la Sra. trelawney es poco rara -comento Elisa-

srita.Trelawney si es algo extraña a veces- respondió minerva- vallan a jugar un rato.-ambas niñas se fueron a la habitación de Hermione

sybill and severus

en que carajo estabas pensando sybill- decía severus muy molesto

relájate y no me grites, esa niña la oscuridad viene tras ella -respondió la rubia- vendrán tiempos muy malos para ella

minerva te prohibió que intentaras hacerlos con Hermione -le dijo severus-

no fue a monie fue a su amiga -dijo sybill -

es lo mismo, tiene 7 años ¿quieres que ahora si Albus te despida?

no le hice nada a Hermione pero tu si, usaste magia en ella que te harán cuando se enteren? - se puso la mano en la cintura y la miro desafiante-

lo hice para protegerte -la miro fijamente a los ojos y la jalo hacia el dándole un suave beso en los labios que sybill correspondió

gracias pero te juro que esa niña esta en peligro y yo se que no me crees, todo creen que estoy loca -lo mira directo a los ojos-

sybill deja eso en paz si, deja que los Dumbledore se encarguen -le dio otro suave beso pero al escuchar ruido afuera tuvieron que separarse- luego seguimos en lo que quedamos -sale-

las niñas pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando al otro minerva la llevo al internado y el lunes Elisa tuvo cita con Dolores Umbridge 

encontré a una familia que desea adoptarte y espero que por tu propio bien te portes bien - se ponía a la altura de la niña- por que esta muy claro que yo no soy Amelia y yo no voy a consentirte, vas a tener la mejor familia de brujas, que hay, brujas de sangre pura, como tu y no quiero que hagas una de tus tonterías -una bruja de entre 35-45 aparentemente y cabello negro entro-

buenos días Dolores esta es la pequeñita? -pregunto la mujer -quitándose unos lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos negros

te presento ella es Elisa wisewitch -le dijo dolores señalando a la niña- Elisa ella es Agatha strognwitch y será tu nueva madre

ahora serás Elisa strongwitch y serás una de las brujas mas poderosas de tu generación- dijo la bruja de cabello negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por leer, disculpa alguna falta de ortografía


	3. magia oscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albus y minerva se preocupan por algo que Hermione les informo y minerva reflexiona sobre si quiere ser madre otra vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa J.k Rowling excepto Elisa Wisewitch and Agatha y George Strongwitch.

después de firmar los documentos correspondientes a la adopción de Elisa y escuchar todo lo correspondiente la pequeña bruja pelirroja y la bruja mayor tomaron camino a la mansión strongwitch 

te adoptamos porque eres una bruja de sangre pura y sé que tendrás un gran futuro -la tomo de la mano-claro, yo me encargare de enseñarte todo serás la bruja más poderosa de tu generación vas aprender todo 

señora disculpe, pero no tengo edad para hacer magia tengo 7 años -decía la pelirroja con miedo- aparte no tengo varita

no te preocupes por eso cariño mañana iremos por tu varita -la mira-eso si te digo Elisa se acabaron los juegos de ahora en adelante te vas a dedicar a estudiar todos los hechizos no quiero que avergüences a mi familia entendido -hablaba severamente-

pero también tengo que ir al colegio -decía Elisa-

-la bruja mayor rodo los ojos- si iras, pero no seguido prefiero que te concentres en tu magia entre más estudies y practiques más rápido lo lograras, -jala hacia ella- para cuando el sr. oscuro regrese tú serás su mejor aliada porque serás poderosa y necesitara tenerte de su lado.

el sr. oscuro -decía con miedo Elisa-

así es y tú serás su mano derecha -le hacia el cabello hacia atrás- porque serás muy poderosa como él o incluso más que él.

pero yo no quiero eso -la miraba- solo soy una niña - se alejaba hacia atrás-solo tengo 7 años

-la jala hacia ella- por el momento, pero vas a crecer -le da un libro-léelo que cuando lo termines te voy a preguntar, te llevare a tu habitación para que puedas leer a gusto -la niña tomo el libro y la siguió hasta la habitación-

paso parte de la tarde leyendo al otro día como se le dijo fueron a comprar su varita y todo lo que necesitaba para aprender todos lo hechizos y de mas 

los días pasaron lentamente y para Elisa se convirtió en un infierno si no hacía algo bien se convertía en un golpe

ya estoy cansada puedo ir a la cama -dijo la pelirroja-

no, aun no - se paró frente a ella- posición de duelo-grito la pelinegro-

la pequeña niña se paró y luego se puso en posición de duelo sacando su varita

depulso -grito la bruja mayor arrojando a la niña contra la pared- eres una tonta -la niña se levantó llorando- deja de llorar

ya no quiero por favor esto es doloroso -lloraba-

esto no es nada niña tonta- le da una fuerte cachetada- cállate ya, me hartan tus lloriqueos, te dije que entre más subiéramos de nivel más doloroso seria -la niña se agarraba su mejilla que se ponía morada aun llorando -que te calles y posición de duelo rapido- la bruja se alejó un poco-

desma...- todavía no terminaba de decir la frase cuando la niña grito

expelliarmus -desarmo por completo a la bruja mayor-

excelente, ves que si puedes -dijo la bruja mayor arrebatándole su varita-

creo que ya fue mucho por hoy Agatha -entro el sr. strongwitch cargando un bonito perrito-deja descansar a Elisa -dejo el hombre alto delgado de pelo castaño claro y una barba cerrada que era esposo de Agatha- te traje este bonito regalo porque has aprendido muy rápido

la pequeña niña se acercó y tomo al perrito -muchas gracias es precioso

te recomiendo que no te encariñes con él, ya que es parte de tu aprendizaje -dijo la bruja mayor

el hombre levanto la cabeza de la niña-y miro a la bruja de mayor- ahora si te pasaste mira como esta de morada si el ministerio se entera nos la van a quitar y mañana tiene que ir a la escuela -dijo el mago preocupado-

no tienen por qué enterarse, con un poco de glamour y ya está -miro a la niña- ve a tu recamara dale otro repaso a las maldiciones que te di hace días, que te preguntare antes que te duermas

sí señora -la niña se fue con el perrito en brazos-

de que maldiciones hablas? -pregunto el castaño a la pelinegra-

maldiciones imperdonables-dijo la pelinegra- ¿quieres te? 

¿estas locas o qué? ¿si el ministerio se entera? ¿por eso el perrito verdad? -dijo el hombre-

que no se va enterar al menos que tus vallas a decirle -le dijo la morena-

pues no, pero Agatha es una niña aun -dijo indignado- espérate que tenga al menos 12

NO-grito la morena-entre más pronto mejor.

por otro lado, en Hogwarts  
minerva revisaba la tarea de Hermione, mientras los 3 tomaban él té y galletas

a ver corrige aquí -le dijo minerva a la pequeña-

mami cuando puedo tener mi varita -pregunto la niña mientras corregía su tarea-

hasta que tengas 11 gatito, cuando recibas tu carta de Hogwarts iremos al callejón diagon a comprar tu varita y todo lo que necesites -le dijo la bruja mayor-

pero a Elisa ya le compraron su varita y le están enseñando hechizos -dijo Hermione-

como que le están enseñando hechizos -pregunto Albus-

si, su nueva mama le esta enseñando todo por eso falta seguido a la escuela casi ni entrega tareas a bajado sus calificaciones la sra. strongwitch quiere que Elisa se convierta en una bruja muy poderosa por eso le esta poniendo mas interés a lo que le enseña su nueva mama -dijo Hermione- 

dices que la adoptaron los strongwitch verdad- mirando a Hermione- algo me había comentado Amelia que veía esa adopción medio rara pero no pudo hacer nada por que era dolores la que estaba a cargo del caso de Elisa -mirando a Albus-

y que más haz notado en Elisa -tomando la mano de Hermione-

esta sumamente cansada, pero ya sabe muchas cosas, copio un examen sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hizo que la maestra se confundiera, convierte cosas y en una discusión a la hora de lunch, azoto contra la pared a una niña más grande porque la llamo tonta -miro a sus papás-y luego lanzo un hechizo de obliviate a los que vieron excepto a mí, estoy muy preocupada por ella, ya casi ni jugamos

Albus y minerva se miraron un poco nerviosos sabían que la magia en una niña podía ocasionar mucho peligro 

ok, mañana hablare con Elisa -abrazo a Hermione- a ver que está pasando en su casa

si es que va por que va-dijo Hermione- va 1 día o 2 a la semana y ni pone atención menos ahora que está aprendiendo sobre las maldiciones imperdonables -interrumpió minerva-

está aprendiendo qué? - dijo la bruja mayor bastante preocupada

maldiciones imperdonables-dijo Hermione viendo a su mamá preocupada- es malo? -pregunto la niña

sí es malo cariño, por eso se llaman imperdonables y no son aptos para los adultos menos para una niña como Elisa-le dijo Albus-

pero no te preocupes, tu papá y yo nos encargaremos -le dijo minerva mientras tomaba la mano de Albus- 

sí, mi corazón, tu amiguita estará bien -abrazo a Hermione y minerva- 

en la noche en la cama de los Dumbledore

que vamos hacer minerva-le dijo a su esposa- esa niña está en peligro

está claro que están haciendo algo para que el ministerio no los detecte o el ministerio esta con ellos -le dijo minerva- pero esto último no lo creo porque es una niña y el ministerio protege a los niños -se sobo la cabeza-estoy muy nerviosa

no sé dónde viven los strongwitch ahora tenemos que llegar ahí atreves de Elisa -saca una caja y le da un botón- es para saber dónde esta va lo tienes que poner sin que se dé cuenta en la ropa- 

ok mañana que lleve a Hermione a la escuela espero que valla Elisa -dijo minerva guardando el botón – 

ojalá si pero que pasara si se las quitan -pregunto Albus mientras se quitaba los lentes y se acomodaba en la cama-

amor este -se acomodó un poco su bata de noche- yo quería adoptarla -miro a Albus- Hermione necesita una hermana y Elisa necesita unos papas que la protejan

-el hombre respiro hondo- querida no es fácil, no es como ir recogiendo gatitos de la calle -le tomo la mano- depende como estén las cosas con los strongwitch tenemos que ocupar eso a nuestro favor para que nos autoricen la adopción -le acaricio la mejilla-siento que no hayamos podido tener nuestros propios hijos, pero Hermione me cambio la vida es la niña de mis ojos -le sonrió- otra niña más me haría muy feliz y esa Elisa es una alborotadora y los alborotadores son mis favoritos -la beso- te prometo que hare lo posible para cumplir tu deseo 

-minerva solo se rio con la indirecta- gracias cariño, pero no es un deseo no soy una caprichosa simplemente veo por el futuro de esa niña y quiero que sea el mejor

Así será amor hare todo lo que este en mis manos -la beso-

Al otro día minerva llevo a Hermione a la escuela y entro al salón de clases para hablar con su maestra fue un pretexto para esperar a Elisa 

Creo que no vendrá mamá -dijo Hermione mientras que veía que ya iban a cerrar la puerta-

Minerva veía hacia la puerta y se ocultó detrás de un muro al ver a la pequeña pelirroja en la puerta con Agatha strongwitch- no quiero que la sra. Strongwitch se dé cuenta que estoy aquí sospechara que algo sucede

Elisa entro arrastrando los pies al salón y al ver a Hermione la abrazo  
Estoy muy feliz de verte -le dijo Hermione a Elisa-mi mama quiere hablar contigo 

Tu mamá -contesto nerviosa Elisa-

Si, yo quiero hablar contigo -le dijo minerva a la pelirroja- maestra me permite 10 minutos con Elisa por favor-le dijo minerva a la profesora a lo que la maestra accedió minerva jalo a la niña y la llevo a un lugar más privado-

¿Como están las cosas en tu casa? -pregunto minerva a la pequeña dándose cuenta que la niña llevaba glamour-

Bien señora Dumbledore -sonrió la pequeña- 

Minerva tomo su varita y la niña reacciono al instante saco su varita y se puso en posición de duelo 

Tranquila no te voy hacer nada – desconcertada la bruja mayor la jalo un poco hacia ella y con un movimiento de su varita le quito el glamour y se dio cuenta del golpe en la cara- que taso Elisa – pregunto minerva

Me caí en el baño -mintió Elisa y minerva le volvió a poner el glamour-

Te volveré a preguntar -dijo la bruja mayor ¿Qué te paso en la cara Elisa? 

Ya le dije señora me caí en el baño -volvió a mentir-

Lo siento mucho pequeña pero no me dejas otra opción – le quito la varita y la acerco a ella y comenzó hacer legeremancia la pequeña sin su varita no podía contrarrestar lo que hacia la bruja mayor minerva pudo entrar en los recuerdos de Elisa- 

Basta -la niña comenzó a llorar-

¿Por qué me mentiste? -pregunto minerva 

Por que tengo mucho miedo -la abrazo- ayúdeme por favor ya no quiero estar ahí tengo mucho miedo -lloraba y minerva aprovecho para poner el botón de le dio Albus-

Tranquila pequeña -la separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos- necesito que estés tranquila yo te ayudare a salir de ahí lo prometo -tomo su manita- vas a regresar hoy con ellos y actuaras normal como si no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación, pero necesito que me prometas algo 

-La niña movió la cabeza aceptando y limpiándose las lagrimas y la nariz con su manga- si lo que sea con tal de que me saque de ahí

Que por nada del mundo hagas las maldiciones prohibidas te vas a negar – le agarra ambas manos- prométemelo

Si señora se lo prometo -contesto la pequeña y minerva la abrazo- 

te quiero mucho Elisa y me duele todo lo que te esta pasando, pero todo estará bien lo prometo -le limpio las lágrimas-

Al otro día Albus y minerva estaban con el ministro y unos aurores , minerva le estaba mostrando los recuerdo que tenia de lo que estaba pasando Elisa.

Esto es muy grave -dijo el ministro-

Creo que tenemos que ir ya -dijo Albus-estoy sintiendo magia oscura en el botón que lleva Elisa-

Todos tomaron camino a casa de los strongwitch

Casa strongwitch

No quiero hacerlo -lloriqueaba Elisa- no quiero

Que lo vas hacer niña tonta -la jala- toma posición y fíjate- cruccio -grito la bruja mayor y el pequeño perrito se retorcía del dolor- 

Basta por favor detente -lloraba al ver al perrito sufrir- 

Ahora vas tu -le dijo la bruja mayor a la pequeña- hazlo

No. no quiero hacerlo por favor -lloraba-

Que lo hagas o mato al maldito perro -grito la bruja mayor jalando a la pequeña- cruccio -volvio a gritar la bruja mayor y el perrito volvía a retorcerse en el piso y aullaba del dolor-

La niña se tapó los oídos y lloraba fuerte -por favor para no seas cruel es solo un perro- gritaba Elisa entre lagrimas 

Entonces no lo harás -decía la bruja mayor- 

No, no lo hare -lloraba- esta sufriendo no ves -lloraba- yo no quiero que sufra

Perfecto ya no sufrirá más – la bruja mayor grito – avada kedavra- y el pequeño perro quedo tendido en el suelo sin vida 

Nooooo -grito la niña y corrio al perro- Bobby por favor -lloraba-

Agatha ¿qué te pasa? -decía el sr. Strongwitch que estaba observando todo-

Tú no te metas -le dijo a su marido- Esta muerto niña tonta – dijo Agatha a la niña -tú lo mataste 

-la niña tomo su varita y con coraje se levanto y se puso en posición de duelo- ahora si maldita bruja -decía con coraje-

Jajaja – se burlo la bruja mayor- ¿quieres acompañar al perrito niña tonta? 

No, pero eres mala -le dijo la niña que no sabia que hacia solo ganar tiempo minerva le dijo que la ayudaría-

Agatha no hagas una estupidez -le decía su esposo a la bruja mayor que parecía sorda-

Crucio -grito la bruja mayor mientras la niña cayo al suelo y gritaba de dolor-

Basta ya Agatha es una niña – le dijo el marido-

Le estoy dando una lección -dijo Agatha- es una strongwitch y debe de actuar como tal, no como una niña tonta 

Es que aun es una niña déjala en paz -le dijo el mago a la bruja-

Cruccio -volvió a gritar la bruja mientras veía con una sonrisa como la niña se movía hasta que una voz interrumpió el lugar-

Expelliarmus -dijo albus desarmando a la bruja-

Que hacen en nuestra casa -dijo el sr. Strongwitch sacando su varita-

Están rodeados strongwitchs baja tu varita -dijo el ministro- quedan detenidos por usar hechizos prohibidos y por maltrato a una menos -llévenselos- grito el ministro y los aurores prosiguieron a llevárselos 

Minerva estaba hincada en el piso con Elisa en su regazo -mi niña estoy aquí como te lo prometí-La niña estaba muy débil casi inconsciente

Déjanos llevar la niña a Hogwarts la medi-witch la va atender esta muy mal -le dijo Albus al ministro

Claro, más tarde paso a verte para ver que va a pasar con ella, yo tengo que arreglar que va a pasar con los strongwitch -le dijo el ministro a Albus y se fue-

Albus tomo a la niña en brazos y subieron al hipogrifo que los llevo a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero hallas disfrutado el capitulo y disculpa las faltas de ortografía.


	4. un rayito de esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los Dumbledore se enteran de lo que pasa con Elisa, gracias a Hermione y hacen lo imposible para salvarla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa j.k Rowling excepto Elisa, disfruta y perdona si hay mala ortografía

Albus entro con la pequeña niña inconsciente en sus brazos a la enfermería de Hogwarts donde la medi-witch ya lo esperaba, minerva venia tras de el   
Por favor poppy sálvala -suplicaba minerva a la mediwitch-  
Ponla aquí Albus -señalo la medi- witch una cama-   
Albus coloco a Elisa en la cama, minerva y poppy comenzaron a quitarle la ropa  
Voy estar en la dirección tengo que ordenar todo cuando llegue el ministro -le dijo Albus a minerva-cualquier cosa me avisas -minerva asintió moviendo la cabeza y el salió de la enfermería –   
Que fue lo que paso -pregunto poppy mientras examinaba a la niña-  
Crucio -respondió minerva-  
Que carajos, ¿quién pudo hacerle eso a una niña? -se estremeció poppy mientras pasaba la varita por el cuerpo de la niña -miro anonadada- varios huesos rotos y hematomas por todos lados algunos huesos mal curados - dijo la bruja  
Los strongwitch-suspiro minerva- le esteban enseñando maldiciones imperdonables-le acaricio el cabello a la niña- Hermione nos dijo a Albus y a mí que Elisa tenía una varita y que había aprendido muchas cosas   
Al parecer no hizo mucho daño -dijo poppy- algo la protegió.  
El botón-dijo minerva-  
¿Qué botón? -pregunto poppy-  
Este- de la ropa de Elisa agarro un botón un poco desecho- Albus siempre va un paso delante de todos  
Gracias a Albus, si no ahora estuviera muerta o peor aún loca -agitaba una poción - me vas ayudar a sentarla necesito que se tome esto – mientras minerva la sentaba ella le abría la boca y le daba la poción -  
La niña despertó un poco y se tragó la poción y arrugo la cara y se quejó un poco   
Tranquila cariño-dijo poppy-  
¿Como te sientes? -pregunto minerva-   
Muy cansada, me duele mi pecho -se agarró su pecho- Sra., no quiero regresar con ellos por favor lloro asustada-  
Tranquila -minerva le acaricio la espalda- ellos no te harán más daño  
¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto la niña-  
Estas en la enfermería de Hogwarts -dijo minerva-  
Necesito que descanses un poco te voy a dar una poción para dormir- le dijo poppy mientras echaba una poción en una cuchara-  
Si Sra. Pero me gustaría ver a Hermione -se tomaba la poción-  
Minerva miraba a poppy esperando una respuesta   
Hoy no, mejor mañana ahora necesito que descanses -le dijo poppy a la niña-  
Sra. Dumbledore ¿qué va a pasar conmigo? -le dijo la niña  
Estoy esperando que llegue el ministro para ver que va a pasar -le dijo minerva a la niña y ese momento un patronus de Albus entro avisándole que ya había llegado el ministro-tengo que ir a la oficina de Albus   
Yo voy -se intentó levantar- necesito saber que va a pasar conmigo.  
No, tú te quedas aquí -dijo poppy- necesito que descanses Minerva y Albus se encargaran de eso.  
No te preocupes, yo voy a buscar lo que creo que es mejor para ti -le dio un beso en la frente y salió-  
Poco a poco Elisa fue vencida por el sueño y en la oficina de Dumbledore se acalorada y fuerte discusión entre Dolores Umbridge y minerva Mcgonagall   
Tú no tienes idea de lo que ella necesita, el 1er día que te pasaron el caso se la diste a los strongwitch sin investigarlos -dijo minerva señalando con su dedo y su voz molesta-  
Y me vas a decir que tu si -le dijo dolores-   
Si, si no fuera por mí y Albus esa niña estuviera muerta -la miro desafiante-   
¿Y qué quieres ahora que te demos a la niña nada más porque sientes que te lo mereces? -le dijo dolores-eso pudo hacerlo cualquiera -se rio-  
La niña llevaba días sufriendo, semanas y nadie hizo nada -dijo minerva enojada-   
Dolores iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el ministro -nos vamos a calmar señoras por favor.  
Nos autorizaste a Hermione en adopción hace 3 años y no has tenido problemas con nosotros -dijo Albus-conocemos a Elisa desde que llego Hermione a nuestras vidas, te pido que reconsideres tu decisión -puso la mano en el hombro de minerva, ya que veía la mujer bastante preocupada-  
Hable con Amelia y dolores ya que ambas han tenido el caso de Elisa y tengo opiniones diferentes, Amelia está a favor que le demos la niña, pero como veras dolores está en contra -dolores alzo la barbilla orgullo mientras veía con coraje a minerva- he decidido que la niña -hizo una pausa mientras veía a Albus y a minerva- que la niña se quede con ustedes   
Albus y minerva se abrazaron -muchas gracias Cornelius- le dijo Albus al ministro  
Cornelius que estás haciendo -dijo dolores bastante enojada-  
Yo sé lo que hago dolores -miro a los Dumbledore-Amelia los papeles por favor   
La bruja joven se acercó y le entrego los papeles a minerva y Albus, lo cual minerva se apresuró a firmar y luego Albus firmo y miro la sonrisa de su esposa   
Gracias Cornelius- no van a tener ningún problema-  
Lo se Albus, sé que la niña estará en buenas y pienso que será una gran bruja en el futuro -dijo Cornelius- por cierto ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico?  
Está bien en lo que cabe, tienes huesos rotos mal curados, hematomas y sigue algo asustada por el shock -dijo minerva-su varita la voy a guardar hasta que tenga edad suficiente para hacer uso de ella-sonrió la bruja mayor.  
Me parece bien ahora les compete a ustedes las decisiones sobre sus hijas -le dijo el ministro-  
Después de un rato el ministro Amelia y dolores se fueron   
No soporto a esa mujer -apretaba los puños- es insufrible  
Ya querida, no vale la pena que hagas corajes- la abrazo- tienes una nueva hija, como querías  
Oh, Albus gracias -le dio un suave beso en los labios-creo que tenemos que hablar con Hermione para darle la noticia.  
Tienes razón querida, vamos -le dijo Albus poniendo su mano en la espalda de minerva   
En ese momento la gárgola aviso que la Sra. Hooch estaba esperando con 2 alumnos-  
Atiende a Xiomara yo iré a ver a Elisa donde poppy y a darle la noticia a poppy de ahí iré a recoger los ensayos que deje a los de 1 3y4 que tenían clase conmigo hoy -le dijo minerva-  
Nos vemos en 1hora en la habitación -dijo albus-  
Si ahí espérame yo pasare por Hermione donde sybill- respondió minerva-  
Albus la jalo y le dio un beso en sus labios, ambos se separaron un poco para tomar aire-creo que ya -dijo minerva-si no nunca nos iremos -sonrió y salió de la oficina   
Minerva entro a la oficina con una sonrisa viendo a Elisa dormida  
¿Te la dieron? -le dijo poppy al verla con una sonrisa-  
Si ya es mía- le respondió minerva- aunque no sabes vino el sapo con Amelia y el ministro es maldita bruja es insufrible -decía minerva con coraje- no quería que nos la dieran   
Maldito sapo -dijo la medi-witch-esta dormida a si que hasta mañana te la voy entregar quiero ver como pasa la noche -dijo poppy-y si sucede algo yo te mandare avisar  
Si está bien, iré a recoger los ensayos de la clase de hoy, encargue ensayos para que no anduvieran haciendo travesuras -dijo minerva-y pasare por Hermione donde sybill  
Oye hablando de sybill -poppy bajo la voz- quería comentarte algo -la jalo un poco más hacia ella-ayer subí a las 3am a ver una alumna enferma de hufflepuff y vi a snape saliendo de las habitaciones privadas de sybill  
Severus con sybill, ya lo sospechaba, sybill baja todos los días a desayunar ¿solo los vistes tu?-pregunto minerva-  
Si, solo iba yo y no creo que hallan estado en una reunión de trabajo a las 3am -dijo poppy-   
Hablare con sybill-dijo minerva-me voy cualquier cosa me avisas -beso la frente de Elisa y salió-  
Minerva Paso por los ensayos de sus alumnos y los llevo a su oficina y luego se dirigió a la habitación de sybill   
Hola-dijo minerva entrando a la habitación de sybill   
Mamá -grito Hermione y corrió hacia ella-  
Mi vida -la cargo y le dio un beso- ¿qué hacen?  
Estaba jugando con la Tia sybill -respondió Hermione- ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día tu y papá? -pregunto la pequeña bruja-  
Fui a ver a Elisa -respondió minerva- se sentó en el sillón y puso a Hermione en sus piernas   
¿Y por que no me llevaron mamá? -dijo Hermione un poco indignada  
Por qué no podíamos cielo, era peligroso -respondió minerva acariciando a Hermione-  
¿Ella está bien? -pregunto sybill-  
Si-le dijo a sybill- porque no vas a jugar un poco en lo que hablo con tu Tia y ahorita tu papá, tu yo vamos a tener una conversación-le dijo a Hermione-  
La pequeña bruja se bajó del regazo de su madre y corrió a seguir jugando   
La bruja mayor puso un hechizo silenciador al lado de ambas para que Hermione no escuchara  
Quiero saber que paso con snape -le dijo minerva a sybill-  
Minerva yo te puedo explicar te juro que no se que paso -se froto las manos nerviosa-la niña tenia la bola en sus manos y se me hizo fácil ver que iba a pasar con ella, yo veía que la oscuridad que venía por Elisa -sollozo al ver la cara de minerva- perdóname por favor yo te juro que quería decirte, pero snape me regaño y al ver las niñas asustadas les borro ese pedacito que yo les había dicho de su memoria – comenzó a llorar mas fuerte-perdóname por favor se que fue muy tonto de mi parte   
¿Qué? -pregunto minerva- cálmate no te van a despedir pero que sea la última vez que usas magia en mis hijas -miro a sybill-adopte a Elisa y te entiendo se que si me decías lo que iba a pasar no te íbamos a creer por lo que a pasado-minerva le tomo la mano- pero no hablo de eso sybill -respiro hondo-anoche vieron a snape salir de esta habitación a las 3am  
Sybill palideció- ¿Qué? ¿quien?   
No te puedo decir eso, pero no fue un alumno -se levanto de su asiento- no me voy a meter en tu vida privada, pero tengan más cuidado, si ustedes se entienden esta perfecto ambos son solteros -lo sonrió minerva- y creo que vales mucho sybill, para merecer tan poco de verse a escondidas   
Muchas gracias minerva -sonrió a media sybill- y discúlpame por lo de tus hijas -se tapo la cara- es que vi algo muy malo en esa bola  
Si, pero ella ya está bien y a salvo con nosotros, gracias por cuidar de Hermione y que seas la ultimas vez que usas magia en mis hijas o tus dones -la miro- y piensa lo que te dije  
Si gracias-le sonrió sybill-  
Minerva quito el encanto silenciador y llamo a Hermione  
Gatito es hora de irnos, despídete de tu tía -le sonrió a la niña-y dale las gracias por cuidarte  
Muchas gracias tía -Hermione abrazo a sybill-  
De nada preciosa -le beso en la mejilla-  
Minerva y Hermione salieron de la habitación de sybill para dirigirse a sus habitaciones privadas donde ya las esperaba Albus  
Papá -grito Hermione corriendo a sus brazos-   
Mi vida - abrazo y beso a la pequeña bruja - ¿ya comiste?  
Si, la tía sybill me dio pasta con pollo -dijo la niña-  
Por que no te sientas gatito queremos hablar contigo -le dijo minerva a la niña-  
¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hermione-  
Escucha Hermione tu papa y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria es que tu amiga viva con nosotros -le dijo minerva-  
¿Como una hermana? -pregunto Hermione-  
Eso tu mama y yo adoptamos a Elisa ahora va a vivir aquí -le dijo Albus-  
-Hermione salto y abrazo a sus papás- gracias, gracias soy la más feliz ¿Cuándo podre verla? -pregunto Hermione-  
Mañana, todo depende como amanezca -beso la frente de Hermione- tendremos que arreglar tu habitación para que compartas con tu hermana  
Si mamá-dijo Hermione-yo ayudare en todo -sonreía la niña-  
Querida tenemos que organizarnos por que yo pensaba que las eduquemos en casa como la mayoría de las familias mágicas -miro a minerva- pensaba en Martha  
Ay no -exclamo la bruja mayor- mi madre no -dijo minerva  
Tienes una mejor idea querida -le dijo Albus-  
Está bien, pero si no funciona buscamos otras opciones -dijo la bruja mayor-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voy atraer una sorpresita con snape y sybill

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero tu comentario, idea o mejora, gracias


End file.
